Rebirth
by WiseChic
Summary: Most of the world has been destroyed and Max blames herself. So, she decides to make up for it by salvaging what she can, but she doesn't want to put the Flock an any more danger than she already has. So how does she deal with this conundrum? Read to find out. Lots of OCs. Read and Review Please?
1. Rebirth

**HEY THERE PEEPS. I THOUGHT OF THIS STORY AND I FIGURED I'D ROLL WITH IT SINCE I'M STUCK FOR MY OTHER ONES BUT NO NEED TO FEAR I PLAN TO UPDATE MY STORIES ASAP OR DURING WINTER BREAK WHICHEVER COMES FIRST.**

**DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN MAX RIDE...I MEAN COME ON. WE ALL KNOW SHE WOULD JUST KICK ME AND LEAVE...Anyway, I PRESENT TO YOU *DRUMROLL* REBIRTH!**

* * *

I didn't _want_ to leave them. No. I _had to._ Everything that has happened to us has been the result of a stupid mistake by me. I can't let anymore people get hurt because of me. Nudge, Angel, Iggy, Gazzy, Mom, Ella, Total, Akila, even Dylan...and Fang... Oh, _Fang_. The world. That is the last mistake I'll make.

My new mission: Save whatever's left of the world.

This is the single most important mission I've ever had. Jeb told me I have to lead the mutants. I'll do so much more than that. I'll find whoever survived and I'll rebuild the world. A new and improved world. One without psycho scientists experimenting on kids and making their life living Hell. That would be fantastic.

* * *

Fang and Dylan were out trying to move the rubble from the entrance to the underground safe haven. Angel was at our base camp listening and communicating with my mom and staying in touch with everyone. I was on the other side of the island "looking for food." Really, I was feeling incredibly guilty. I had salvaged a backpack from the wreckage of the island and was stuffing it with food. Enough to get to the main land and survive while I figure out where to start with my plan.

I hid the bag just outside the camp but was careful to keep my thoughts trained on how my mother and the rest of the flock were doing. Which wasn't hard considering my worry about them. Angel was sitting cross-legged by the fire. She looked like she got tossed in the blender and mixed with dirt. I couldn't look much better. Fang and Dylan showed up minutes later looking dejected. I instantly felt a pang of guilt that they were doing that every day, all day.

"How's the dig going?" I asked.

Dylan plopped next to me, not super close, but not too far either, a comfortable distance. Fang stared out at the sky, dirt smeared on his face, disheveled hair falling into his eyes. his already dark eyes seemed even darker than usual.

His eyes flashed and he leveled his stare at me, "It's going great, Max. Our friends and family are trapped in an underground safe haven that we can't get into, and we have barely enough food to survive for much longer. Does that answer your question?"

Dylan's head snapped up, "She just asked a question. I know you don't value my opinion, but don't take your anger out on Max. If you wanna take you anger out on someone," He stood up and met Fang's glare with his own, "take it out on me."

They stayed that way for almost five minutes before Fang conceded, "Whatever. I'm sorry, Max. How'd your search go?"

I pointed to the meager supply of food by the fire. He sighed. Angel spoke in my mind.

_Max, I think we should all just sleep. We haven't slept in almost three days and it's weighing down on us. I say we sleep and just wait for tomorrow._

_Alright, Angel. Eat first though. Then we'll all sleep and try again in the morning._

We ate in silence. We laid down in silence. Before I drifted off to sleep Angel spoke in most likely all of our minds.

_Good night._

* * *

I woke up with Fang's arms around me. I was laying on top of him, our legs tangled together, my head nestled in his neck. It took all of my willpower not to just close my eyes again. I gave myself ten seconds of comfort. 1...I relished in the closeness of our bodies. 2...I looked into his beautiful dark eyes. 3...4...5...6...I melted into a kiss that almost convinced me to stay. Almost. 7...I rolled off him and onto the ground. 8...I sat up and stared at the stars. 9...I took a deep breath. 10...I exhaled.

"I'm going to take a walk, I'll be back in an hour." I whispered.

He nodded and went back to sleep. I looked up to see Dylan looking at me. We shared a look and I knew that he knew I was leaving. And I knew he knew I knew he knew that I was leaving. All he did though was turn around so that he wasn't facing me. Hm.

I walked into the remaining tree cover and got my backpack. I forced myself not to look back because I wouldn't leave if I did. So I carefully adjusted the bag and silently took off. Who knows when I would ever see them again. _If_ I ever saw them again.

* * *

"...and that is how I came to be sitting here today. What do you say?" I finished. The two teens in front of me stared blankly at me while the younger one chewed her gum thoughtfully. I sighed. I knew this wasn't going to be easy but geez.

"Alright. I'll bite. Let's say we help you...How does that help us?" The boy and most likely oldest of the trio had said that. He sat forward in the booth of the old restaurant. Exactly what I was expecting. Wish I could say I had a plan. A way to counter that. But, you know me. Maximum "Rush into Things Without a Plan" Ride.

"Errr. You would feel good about yourself?" I was making this up as I went.

"I think Max needs help and we should give it to her. I mean we _are _squatting here in a building ready to collapse. And, you _know_ how bored I get." The younger one said. She reminded me of Nudge a little.

_Don't think about them, Max._

The older girl looked at each of them then looked at me. The boy and the younger girl each gazed steadily at her.

"Lisa." She extending her surprisingly, well-manicured hand. I shook it and smiled.

"Leon." The Latino boy extended his hand. I shook it and looked at the younger girl who held out her fist. I bumped it.

"Bridget. Nice to meet you, Ms. Ride." She grinned.

"Where do we start?" Leon clasped his hands together and rested his forearms on his knees.

"Ok. We need to pick up one more person before we get started." I looked at each of them, "Sound good?"

They nodded their assent.

* * *

"Your name is _Brick?"_ Bridget's gum fell out of her mouth.

"Yes. Don't make fun of it. My mom was weird. She said that she named me that because when she gave birth to me it felt like-"

"We don't need to hear the rest of that story." Lisa held up a hand to him.

"What I was just going to say-"

"So, you gonna tell us the plan?" Leon asked, changing the subject.

I looked at each of them in turn.

"Alright. The plan is to recolonize the Earth using whoever survived the end of it."

"I'm in." Leon told me.

"Got nothing better to do." Lisa says while filing her nails. Seriously, where is she getting this stuff?!

"You _know _I'm in!" Bridget hopped off a chunk of cement on the ground.

"What the heck. Where do we start?" Brick shrugged.

"Call me corny but I call it Operation Rebirth." I grinned.

Leon looked at me, "You're corny."

I made a face at him.

"Where do we start?" Brick asked.

"Right here. It will take many years, but I'm willing to put it the hours if you are." I looked at each of them in turn.

"Let's get started then." Bridget grinned.

* * *

**HOW IS IT? TELL ME IN A REVIEW THIS IS JUST A PROLOGUE MORE TO COME.**

**STAY TUNED POR FAVOR?**

**CHECK YA LATER**

**REVIEW**

**CHICKEN**

**~~~WiseChic~~~**


	2. Introductions-Part 1

**WOW THAT ACTUALLY PRETTY GOOD FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER. PLEEZ REMEMBER TO REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

* * *

**20 YEARS LATER  
MAX**

_"Remember they aren't armed, but they are extremely dangerous, they don't mellow with age." _I relayed the orders to my team through the earpiece.

_"Bravo team copies."_ Leon says.

"_Delta team copies."_ Brick says.

_"Charlie copies."_ Bridget tells me, chewing her gum.

"_Masks on." _I order.

"_They've been on since we left base."_ Leon informs me.

_"Shut up. I'm just making sure." _Sometimes he really annoys me.

"_Move in." _I command.

Alpha and Delta zip-line to the roof of the abandoned house, landing lightly. I signaled to Leon to move in through the back. He took his team and set up a perimeter while the rest of us copied him on each side of the house.

"_Targets are watching t.v."_ Brick says, looking through the window. "_Newscast. God that's got to be boring."_

_"Brick, focus."_ Lisa reprimands him.

"_Toss 'em."_ Bridget opens the sliding door and tosses a smoke bomb inside and closes the door. There are shouts and glass breaks, we move in and the smoke trickles out the windows clearing the room.

They are on their hands and knees coughing and spluttering.

Leon, Bridget, Brick, and Lisa come in through the windows blocking any exits. I jump to the ground and walk in crunching broken glass under my boots.

The obvious leader throws himself at me, I jump back sliding as he tackles me like a football player. I slam into the wall.

"Stop." I command. My voice is distorted so that it's impossible to tell my identity.

Guns click and are pointed at the heads of the rest of the mutants. I knee the man in the stomach and snap kick him in the knee. He collapses to the ground.

"Who are you?" He gasps.

"You don't recognize me?" I ask innocently.

"Masks off." I order my team. They oblige.

I take my mask off, shaking out my hair.

"Max." He gasps, falling backwards.

"Yes, it's me." I cocked my gun.

"Drop 'em." I shoot him in the neck and he's out. My team follows suit.

"Bag 'em and get them back to base. I'm going to fly for a bit." I walked outside and let my wings whip out behind me. I'd gotten better at U&A's over the years and simply brought my wings down and did a forceful burst of speed straight up. I circled the skies for awhile before heading back to base. Happy to head home.

* * *

**MO**

"They're awake and fully functional, boss." Elly rolls her eyes next to me. I stick my tongue out at her.

_"I'll be right in, Mo."_

"She'll be here in a minute." The mutants in front of me groan in response, while Kio just glares at me in annoyance. There's a few children among them and they are by far the largest group on record.

"Mo? Do they look familiar to you?" Elly whispered to me.

"Yeah. Vaguely." I bit my lip until I drew blood, I was thinking so hard.

I grabbed my tablet from beside me and clicked around on it, delving into top secret files, then she walked in and I cleared the history and shut it off.

"Mo!" I stiffened. One of the men was switching his surprised look from Elly to me to her. Max had called my name.

"Max!" He shouted, but he wasn't looking at Max he was looking at Elly. She shook her head and pointed at Mom.

"Mom, that guy's crazy." She shot me a look that said, "_Use your vocab."_

"Boss, Subject A is certifiably insane." Elly pinched me. I shot her a glare before hopping off the table we were sitting on and standing next to Mom.

"Mo!" Kio shouted my name.

I sighed, "Stop being such a baby." Elly unlocked her bonds and Kio immediately punched me in the arm.

"Ok...Ow!" I complained.

"I'm getting coffee." Kio grumbled. Mom grabbed her arm and whispered something to her. Kio beamed before walking out the room and shutting the door behind her.

"_Mom?!"_ The group shouted. Mom's gaze went from endearment to business in point two seconds.

"I assume you slept well?" She cocked her head to the side.

I got closer to the man in front of me with dark, hair, eyes, clothes, the only thing not dark about this guy was his skin, which was pale. His gaze switched my mom to me.

He snapped at me.

"Mom! He tried to _bite_ me!" I exclaimed, jumping back.

"Did you even bother to read the file, Mo?" Elly scolded me.

"No. I knew you would, so I didn't." I crossed my arms in front of me.

"His name is Fang. Named because he bites, obviously. File says observers have classified him as tall, dark, and handsome. Key member of "The Flock" in recent years became the leader after a series of events supposedly caused by his genetics. Died once, has killed many Erasers, Flyboys, and can turn invisible when still for a prolonged amount of time. " She paused.

"Anything else?" I rolled my eyes.

"He's my ex." My head whipped to the side at Mom. I gaped at her. Her face was all business, just stating facts.

I didn't know what to think about that. I grabbed my tablet and typed some searches in and a bunch of results rose up on the screen. Pictures of winged kids mid-flight. Six of them and...

"Is that a _dog?"_ I asked my mom incredulously.

"Yes. That's Total. He talks and has wings." My eyes widened into giant circles.

"That was the longest hour I've ever heard of, Max." My mom rolled her shoulders back uncomfortably before straightening her posture and finally getting down to the important stuff.

"Mr. Fang," He scoffed, "You and your team have been getting in the way of Rebirth. Sabotaging critical missions and generally getting in the way, do you have anything to say about that?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Like you have means of making me talk." She glared. He glared back. It was a battle of will and a smile crept onto my mother's face.

"Elly! Go fetch Bridget for me." Elly ran off, hesitantly at first, but after a look from Mom she ran off to do as she was told.

"Mo. Line our guests up in a semi-circle around Mr. Fang here. I would like to show them something." I tapped my tablet and the chairs moved accordingly.

"Max." Said a pretty blonde woman, with curls and a frustrated expression on her face.

I forgot about her. In her file was a lot of highlighted text. One thing in particular had stood out for me though. **Telepathic.** I used to think it was stupid for someone to think that, but with what I grew up around it's no longer surprising.

"Yes, Ms. Angel?" Angel. That was such an ironic name because as much highlighted text as there was in her file there was a lot more black ink covering who knows how much bad dealings and encounters with her.

"Why can't I read your thoughts anymore?" She furrowed her eyebrows like she was concentrating hard.

"Training. And, technology created by Lisa." She smiled.

"You're crazy." A blonde boy looked in her direction. I looked carefully and realized something.

"YOU'RE BLIND!" I shouted running up to him.

"No kidding." He said sarcastically.

"You know, you're rude." I said, then added as an afterthought, "I'm crossing my arms and glaring at you."

He looked thoughtfully in my direction. It was creepy because he was looking at me, but wasn't focused on me. I shuddered.

"Hey Max." Aunt Bridget walked in chewing mint gum. You could smell it all the way over here.

"Hey. Do your thing." Max sat on the table in the front of the room observing Fang carefully. I did, too, studying his reaction.

"What's she going to do, pop her gum until I talk? Face it, Max. I will not be broken." He smirked.

"Listen, bub," Bridget started. Elly silently crept into the room, sitting next to Mom, "I may not _look _menacing, but I am your worst nightmare."

"As if." He scoffed.

A dark skinned girl sitting next to me, bit her lip. What was she doing with her hands. I saw her twitched her fingers and a bolt on Fang's chair came loose.

_Oh, no you don't._

I grabbed her chair and bent down to whisper to her.

"Stop what you're doing or you're next." I hissed. She glared at me. I grabbed my tablet and polarized her chair, now her magnetic abilities are reversed so she can't use them. I'm so smart.

"Trust me, you don't want to be next." I hissed in her ear.

Bridget checked his bindings. She smirked.

"Elly." Elly hopped up and ran to Fang. She grabbed his eyelids and held them open.

Fang started struggling. Mom's face was unreadable. Bridget clapped.

"You know, Mr. Fang, they say eyes are windows to the soul." She closed her eyes and when she opened them they shined a little.

She stared into his eyes and Elly let go of his eyes. Fang's eyes stayed open, and then it began. It started as a slight tremor and then he was spasming. His body jerked from side to side and bucked against his bindings. He let out a bloodcurdling scream as Bridget put her manicured hands on his knees and bit her lip. Mom's eye twitched and Elly hid her head in her lap. Wuss. I watched fascinated. The rest of the Flock gripped their chairs and stiffened as they watched the children's mouths were gaping, eyes as wide as saucers. Bridget closed her eyes and opened them and they were back to normal.

Fang fell limp against the chair. He looked dead. Bridget looked freaked out, like she couldn't fathom his memories. She shook her head and sat next to Mom. I looked at the file the dark-skinned woman was named, "Nudge." Weird name.

"What did you _do?!"_ Nudge screamed.

Max looked at Elly's head in her lap, then Bridget next to her and then me by Nudge. I rubbed my right ear. Elly got up and ran to the door. She typed in a code and left. Kio came in and replaced Elly's spot at Mom's side.

I rearranged the chairs from my tablet so they were all seated in a semi-circle around Mom.

* * *

**ELLY**

I watched from the viewing glass. Mom slowly got up from the table and walked over to Fang's chair. And gave him a resounding smack since there was no response from him. She shrugged and walked to the door. Kio hopped up and followed her. Mo stayed with Bridget to watch them. I studied them from behind the two-way mirror.

The blind one kept fidgeting, the two blondes were obviously related by blood and kept exchanging worried glances. The dark-skinned one was doe-eyed at the amount of technology and the unconscious leader, then there was _him, _Mr. Perfect, there was no other way to describe him. He was giving me this creepy look, but he couldn't possibly see through the glass, right? I stared at him trying to see anything that would tell me he couldn't see me. So, I experimented. He was looking me dead in the eye, I waved at him.

Mom and Kio looked at me like I was crazy. I beckoned them over and waved at him again. I almost tripped and fell with how fast I backpedaled. He _winked at me._ _Winked. At. Me._ He laughed and Mo looked at him like he was crazy. My eyes opened to the size of saucers. Mom and Kio's mouths gaped and then snapped shut.

Kio told me they were probably crazy, but I didn't believe it 'till now. My feet moving on their own I got up and walked back down the hall. The entire time I was thinking to myself, _They're crazy. They're crazy. They're crazy._

I don't know these people very well, but if I know one thing, it's that they are a force to be reckoned with.

_Well, so am I._

* * *

**I know not anything major going on here. Just wanted to show some of my characters, new mutations, relationships between siblings, and pretty much just introductions.**

**Oh! and don't worry Fang is not dead. Pfft. I'm not _that_ cruel. You'll see next chapter. See ya later peeps.**

**~~~WiseChic~~~**


End file.
